The goals of this study are to determine (1) frequency of response to Vinvlastine/Cisplatinum as initial treatment of patients with locally advanced non-small cell lung cancer, 92) feasibility of conventional radiotherapy after induction chemotherapy, and (3) local control rate, time to disease progression, and survival for patients treated with the combined modality.